Watching Her Brother
by Banki SilverWolf
Summary: America needs to spy on Russia to know his plans in the cold war and Belarus is the perfect person to help. But is she willing to cooperate and give up on her hopeless crush on her brother? And why does he insist on trying to win her heart. America/Belarus. One sided Russia/Belarus. Requested by a friend. I may change the name.
1. Chapter 1: American idiot

**(A/N) This is a gift for my awesome friend bbkid14. I hope you like it. This isn't my first Hetalia FanFiction, but it is the first one I've ever posted. This is though my first romance. Again I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY~**

He was amazing. From the way he walked to the way he made people screech in fright. He is everything I want, yet I can't have him. I don't care if it's incest. I still love him. Why can't brother ever feel the same way?

I took out my binoculars and stared at my beloved brother from the bush I was hiding in. He was getting ready to shower. And I got to see it all. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't drool on my new dress. My cheeks felt hot from the blush that spread to my ears. He was just about to remove that last annoying piece of clothing when I heard a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Hey, what's up Bell?" the American asked cheerfully, waving at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, annoyed that I had been interrupted.

"Dude, what do you mean? It's me, America." He pouted.

I turned away from him and brought my attention back to brother. He finished and was already in the shower. How dare this loud mouthed dickhead deprive me of my time with my brother!?

"What do you want, moron?" I asked angrily as I turned to him, glaring.

"Actually, I'm here to ask you for some help," he said, "You see, I kinda need you to help me do some research on Russia."

I raised an eyebrow. Well that was strange. "What kind of research?" I asked, my voice showing no emotion. If this guy wanted to hurt my brother, he'd have to go through me.

America laughed at my question and shrugged, "Any kind really, I thought you'd be the best person to ask, since he's your brother and all."  
He still didn't seem uncomfortable about the position he was in. Here he was, asking Russia's terrifyingly scary little sister for help and he wasn't even afraid. Just who is this guy?"

You mean you want to spy on him?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, that's it!" he shouted happily.

I glared at him. "What makes you think that I would turn on my brother like that?" I hissed.

"Wow chill, I didn't mean that you had to give me important info, just something." He said, raising his hands in the air in surrender. I kept glaring at him. I knew he'd get scared; they always do. I shouldn't get my hopes up that would-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter.

Wait, laughter? Why was he laughing? He should be terrified!

"Why are you laughing!? Do you find me funny!?" I hissed.

"No, it's just that I can't believe you're Russia's sister. You're not scary at all," he told me with a big smile.

I looked at him with annoyed and surprised eyes. That bastard! What does he mean I'm not scary!? Did he really mean it, or was he just trying to suck up to me? Maybe he does like me. 'No, stop thinking like that,' I commanded myself sternly. I only need Brother. I don't care if you don't love me back Brother, I will always love you. I felt something rub against my cheek, and I snapped back into reality to find out that America had moved closer while I was thinking and had his hand on the side of my face.

"W-what are you doing," I choked out in shock, trying to back away as I did.

"You're crying," he said and continued to stroke my cheek and I froze in place. "The hero never lets girls cry." I only stared at him, unable to think clearly and, subconsciously, a traitorous blush found its way onto my face.

"Hey, want to come to my house? Maybe that'll cheer you up!" he suggested, but before I was able to decline his offer, he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to his car.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, unhand me this instant," I shouted, but was ignored.

"Oh come on Bell, I just want to make you happy," he whined and I sighed.

"Fine…."

"Yay," he said jumping up and down like a child, before opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes and got in. Why was I with this annoying brat again? Oh yeah, he could be harmful to my brother. I need to get enough information on him and maybe big brother will love me. That's sure to work.

"Why do you need information about my brother?" I asked.

"My boss asked me to get it, so I'm not sure," he answered but something was off. I knew he was lying. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

"Whatever, I'll find out later," I sighed, looking out the window. This was going to be a long day.

Beta: BlackPaperMoon82462

**(A/N) Okay I might need some ideas because I get writers block very easily. I know how this stories going, just not in details. If you have any ideas feel free to ask.**** Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise they will get longer. Until next time, Banki SilverWolf out~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date (Sort of)

**WHB CH2: The date (Sort of)**

* * *

**(A/N) Okay first I would like to thank Generalissim0 Rahman for the advice and tips. It was a big help. And secondly I would like to apologize for the delay. Not only did I have to prepare for some major test, but I was also in choir, so I had to practice for our spring concert. But mostly, I'm lazy. If you have any information on The Cold War, please help me. All I know so far is that it was over communism and that they only bombed each other. And that Russia stole information about bombs from America to make his own bomb. It also almost started World War III. I need dates. If I got anything wrong please tell me. The internet sometimes lies…Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

Did he ever shut up? He had been talking nonstop for almost an hour now. Sighing I looked out the window. I kept reminding myself that I was here for my brothers sake, but that didn't make me any less agitated at the situation I got myself into. I sighed again, but louder this time to where he could hear me. He immediately stopped talking and turned his head to look at me questionably.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and I snorted.

"No, you're annoying," I said not turning my head from the window.

"Let's see, what will make you happy," he asked himself. "What do girls like?" I continued to ignore him. Why does he even care? Snapping his fingers, he brought me out of my trance.

"I know they like shopping," he cheered and I couldn't help, but look at him. Man he was energetic. Did he ever sit still!

"If that's what you want to do then fine," I sighed. "You're just going to drag me there anyway."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," he whined. He looked like a kicked puppy. Why did he have to look like a puppy? Why not something ugly and unlikable like a bug?

"Just

* * *

"Bell," I heard America say. "Come on Bell, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was lying down on his lap. He smiled down at me and I quickly sat up.

"What the heck?!" I screeched. "That was very creepy, you know."

"Well, you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you here," he laughed. "You looked so cute."

"Shut up," I said, blushing. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Where are we?"

I looked around and noticed that we were sitting on a bench in front of a big white building, with many different store signs outside. It didn't look too popular considering the amount of people, which I was glad for.

"Just a small little mall," he said. "I didn't bring a lot of money, so I thought this would be okay."

"Alright," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance. He opened the door for me and I thanked him.

* * *

The day had consisted of him helping me pick out outfits and waiting while I tried them on. There was one particular dress that I was not fond of, yet he still insisted that I give it a chance.

It was black with silver lace that reached all the way to the floor. The star like designs started at the top right and faded out to the entire bottom of the dress. To top it off was a long silver ribbon that was supposed to be tied around my waste.

I zipped it up and tied the ribbon in the back. I then checked the mirror. It didn't look that bad honestly and it was at a good price. I opened the door and stepped out to let America see me.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he gasped causing me to blush.

"T-thank you," I said and was greeted by a grumble from my stomach. Oh great, I'm hungry. Now he's going to get me food...

"So you're hungry," he laughed. "Don't worry, I know a great place. You'll love it."

We bought the dress and hurried to the car.

* * *

"Do you like hamburgers," he asked excitedly. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I've never tried them," I said.

"You poor soul," he gasped and held my hand. Irritated, I stared at him and removed my hand from his grasp.

"I very rarely ever go out to eat," I said. "I mostly just eat home cooked meals."

"Well, you're going to love this," he said and parked the car. He seemed to have taken me to a middle class restaurant that served a lot of different foods. My English wasn't great, so I was unable to read the sign.

We got a table that was close to the window and sat down. I took a menu and stared at it questionably. It was all written in English, so I had no clue what it said.

"Uhm America?" I asked and he looked up from his menu.

"What is it Bell?" He asked. I pointed to the menu and frowned.

"I- my English is a little rusty," I confessed. "Would you order for me?"

"Of course," he said. "What would you prefer?"

"Anything is fine," I said. I'm not very picky."

"Alright then," he said. Our waiter walked up to the table and looked at America.

"Hello sir," the waiter said. "My name is Mark and I will be the waiter for today. What would you like to drink this evening?"

"I'll have a coke," he said and looked at me. "Bell what would you like?"

"I will have water," I said, not understanding any of these American sodas.

"Are you two ready to order, or should I give you more time," Mark asked.

"We will both like to have the number eight," America said. "Make mine value size please."

"Alright then," Mark said. "I will be back with your drinks in a second."

He left and it was just me and America.

"Don't you think you're being a little too nice to me?" I asked. It had been bugging me for a while. "Just why are you being nice?"

He froze with a panicked expression on his face. "Oh no reason. I guess I just wanted to get to know you. You never know, we could be great alleys."

"You just want to get close to my brother, so you have a better chance at winning don't you!" I hissed. "I'm not a toy you can play with and I'm not going to betray him!"

"What good has he ever done to you?" He hissed. "All he does is run away from your love. Aren't you tired of rejection?"

"I don't care!" I screamed. "I'm not that selfish. Yes, I want him to love me, but just because he doesn't, does not mean I'll hate him for it."

"Wow, for someone who everyone says is scary and crazy, you're a very caring person," America whispered. "He doesn't deserve you."

"And what you do!" I screamed.

"Would like to!" he screamed back. I froze. No one had ever said that to me, not ever.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but your drinks are ready," Mark said kindly, having returned with our drinks. He sat them on our table and took off as fast as he could. I didn't blame the poor guy.

"Why?" I cried, a single tear falling down my face. He brought up his hand and whipped it away.

"I've always been curious about you," he said. "My boss gave me an excuse to finally confess. I'll give you time to think about it. Can I pick you up tomorrow?

"I guess..." I said. He took my hand and kissed it.

"It would be an honor to see you again," he said. Who knew America could be so...charming?

Mark came back with our food and left just as quickly.

We ate in silence. It was starting to make me sad, although I had no clue why. I felt kind of guilty, but I couldn't let him get to me. As I've said many times before, he's using me. I couldn't get attached to him.

Finally I had an idea. "I'll hang out with you, but under one condition," I said. He looked up at his food and smiled.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"We start off as friends," I said. "You're going to have to get me to fall for you."

His face brightened like a little kid in a candy store. I laughed at his childlike expression. Had I really made him that excited? Maybe he did like me...No I couldn't think like that.

I looked out the window to the setting sun. Beautiful colors of pink, orange, and red filled the sky. The clouds mixed with the colors of the sky, giving it a glow. The snow was pure white and looked soft like silk. I smiled at the beauty of the land.

I looked down at my plate and realized I was finished. Quickly, I grabbed the napkin and whipped my face.

"I better get home," I said and he nodded.

"It is getting late," America sighed. "Come, I'll take you home."

* * *

"Goodbye," America said. I quickly stepped out of the car and waved bye to him. He slowly drove off and I began to walk home. I told him to drop me off a few blocks away from my hotel, so I could think and exercise always made me calmer and more emotionally stabilized.

The sound of the Russian national anthem went off and my eyes widen. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello big brother," I said excitedly. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine sister," he said. "I saw you with America today. May I ask what you two were doing?"

"Oh, he thought I looked sad, so he took me shopping and bought me dinner," I said. "But don't worry. I didn't give him any information."

"Perfect," he said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it big brother?" I asked. So he does need me. I knew there was hope.

"I need you to get close to America and when the times right, I want you to kill him in the worst possible way," he laughed. I froze and nearly dropped my phone.

"O-okay," I whispered. America wasn't that bad. He was the first person to ever say he wanted to be mine, even if it might have been an act.

"Alright, tell me about your progress later," he said. "Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye big brother," I said. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N) I told you it would be long. So how am I doing. I hope you like it. Even more I hope you love it! I hope I'm not making them fall in love too fast. Belarus doesn't really love America yet. She just likes the idea of love. I bet we all know what that feels like. Again, I'm so sorry this took forever. I've been really busy. The next chapter might take a while too. I actually have a few chapters ahead of this done. The only problems are the ones between. I'll do my research and maybe then I'll get more ideas. Again thank you so much Generalissim0 Rahman. If it weren't for you I probably would have taken longer. I will definitely use your idea in the later chapters.**


End file.
